


Into the Woods ?

by Diana924



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Pre-Season/Series 01, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Per quel che sapeva poteva essere a leghe di distanza o dietro l’angolo, dovevano assolutamente continuare a fuggire, peccato che le mappe che era riuscito a trafugare prima della partenza non erano chiare
Kudos: 1





	Into the Woods ?

\- Ci siamo persi  
\- Non ci siamo persi  
\- Affronta la realtà, ci siamo persi  
\- Non ci siamo persi e posso provartelo  
\- Niklaus scendi subito da quell’albero  
\- Da qui si vede qualcosa  
\- Ti ho detto di scendere subito  
\- Sembra un villaggio, forse se riesco a trovare altri rami posso salire  
\- Scendi immediatamente da quell’albero, oh Norne  
Gli dei lo stavano punendo, gli dei lo stavano sicuramente ponendo, che si trattasse del dio cristiano di sua madre o degli dei di suo padre Elijah Mikaelson era sicuro che qualche entità superiore lo stesse punendo. Arrivare fin lì era stato anche abbastanza facile, per fortuna danesi e norvegesi erano abbastanza litigiosi da non accorgersi di qualche morto in più ma non erano al sicuro, prima o poi la voce si sarebbe sparsa e Mikael li avrebbe trovati.

Per quel che sapeva poteva essere a leghe di distanza o dietro l’angolo, dovevano assolutamente continuare a fuggire, peccato che le mappe che era riuscito a trafugare prima della partenza non erano chiare e Finn era sicuro di non essere mai stato lì, di comune accordo avevano evitato la Norvegia ma così facendo ogni passo era un’incognita.  
Trascorrere la notte all’agghiaccio non era un’esperienza nuova, Mikael li aveva portati a caccia fin da bambini, quel che uccidi mangi era stato il suo motto, motivo per cui erano tutti e quattro abili cacciatori ma l’altra fame, quella di sangue, quella non si sarebbe saziata con qualche coniglio o nella migliore delle ipotesi un cervo. Fosse stato per lui si sarebbero accontentati dei cadaveri di qualche battaglia ma Kol e Niklaus avevano idee diverse, Rebekah seguiva la maggioranza e Finn non era mai stato realmente d’aiuto.  
\- Avevo ragione, è un villaggio  
\- Ti ho detto di scendere da lì  
\- Potremmo recarci lì per la notte e chiedere ospitalità  
\- C’è un problema però: non possiamo entrare se non ci invitano loro  
E quello era davvero un problema si disse Klaus, erano forse gli esseri più potenti al mondo ma non potevano andare e venire a loro piacere, avevano bisogno di essere invitati in una dimora e un villaggio era un alto rischio, era però stufo dei cadaveri e degli animali, voleva la caccia, una vera caccia, il sangue corroso dalla paura era il migliore che avesse mai assaggiato.  
\- Sta arrivando qualcuno, scendi subito

Per fortuna suo fratello non si era fatto nulla pensò Elijah, per sfortuna chiunque stesse arrivando doveva averlo sicuramente visto, un salto del genere era impossibile, nessun uomo sarebbe stato capace di saltare da tali altezze senza farsi un graffio com’era appena avvenuto a suo fratello.  
\- Complimenti al vostro amico, salta come una capra di montagna  
Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire male, oh se lo sapeva. Per sua fortuna erano solamente due, uno dei due aveva un bambino con sé, gli sarebbe dispiaciuto far del male a un bambino ma non avevano alternative: se fosse sopravvissuto avrebbe raccontato tutto e sarebbero dovuti fuggire, almeno così avrebbero guadagnato tempo.  
\- Non ci vuole chissà quale abilità, tutti possono farlo  
Se li avevano visti e avevano capito tutto sarebbe stato facile ingannarli a patto che non insistessero con le domande. Il bambino li guardò sospettoso, ucciderlo non sarebbe stato facile, non era un animale come Kol, proprio ora che erano arrivati sul continente. Solamente in due, due uomini forti ma non abbastanza, avrebbero potuto facilmente averne ragione e godersi un pasto, Kol e Rebekah si sarebbero arrabbiati e Finn rassegnato ma almeno qualcuno avrebbe mangiato quella notte  
\- Se lo dite voi, dove siete diretti a quest’ora del giorno?  
Doveva pensare, e trovare una storia convincente il prima possibile  
\- Nostro padre aveva delle terre qui in Danimarca prima di recarsi nelle terre al di là del mare, lui è morto e io e i miei fratelli ci stiamo recando lì.  
Non era del tutto vero ma poteva funzionare  
\- Nessuno dei villaggi vicini è mai salpato per le terre al di là del mare, sicuri che siate sulla strada giusta? E dove sono i vostri fratelli? , io vedo solamente voi due

Lo sapeva che sarebbe finita male, Elijah aveva dato abbastanza informazioni, poche e troppo dettagliate.  
\- Credo che ci siamo persi, i nostri fratelli sono oltre quella radura, noi siamo andati in esplorazione. La strada per Bravik è questa?  
Il nome gli era venuto spontaneo, era il nome di una delle battaglie di Mikael prima di salpare per le terre oltre il mare. Spesso Mikael narrava le proprie battaglie, era sempre disposto a rispondere alle domande di tutti tranne le sue, l’unica volta che aveva posto una domanda innocente si era beccato un ceffone che gli aveva lasciato il segno per due giorni.

\- Bravik? Bravik è in Svezia ed è molto lontana da qui, mio padre combatté a Bravik anni fa, come si chiamava vostro padre?  
Quella domanda non se l’aspettava, Niklaus aveva avuto un’ottima idea a citare l’ultima battaglia di Mikael in Norvegia ma ora … si chiese se potesse realmente fidarsi o se dovesse continuare con quella recita, perché erano stati così sfortunati a trovare i figli di un reduce di Bravik?  
\- Mikael Mikaelson, poco dopo prese nostra madre e nostro fratello maggiore e partì per le terre al di là del mare  
Mentire sarebbe stato inutile ora, probabilmente quei due uomini avrebbero chiesto informazioni una volta tornati a casa ma almeno avrebbero guadagnato giorni preziosi per fuggire nella direzione opposta che sarebbe stata loro indicata.  
\- Mai sentito un nome simile, piuttosto cosa sta accadendo nelle terre al di là del mare? È vero che vi abitano dei mostri?  
E ora si che bisognava mentire e non far dubitare della propria versione.

***

Si stava annoiando.  
Nik ed Elijah erano andati in esplorazione e Finn e Kol come sempre stavano litigando e lei detestava venire ignorata.  
\- Non dico di no, aspettiamo che tornino e poi decidiamo, questa sera non so se mangeremo e dobbiamo conservare le energie  
\- Solo perché sei sempre stato il più scarso, dai quell’arco a me e per cena avremo almeno qualcosa da mangiare  
\- Non sto parlando di abilità ma di pazienza, dobbiamo sapere esattamente dove ci troviamo, continuare a correre senza meta è pericoloso. Per te un morto vale l’altro ma dobbiamo essere prudenti, lo capisci questo?  
\- Sei solo un maledetto fifone, qui dobbiamo mangiare. Raderò al suolo il prossimo villaggio se necessario, vedremo quanto ci metteranno a capire che siamo stati noi. Anzi no, lo farò comunque.  
\- Non osare venire meno alle nostre regole. Le abbiamo decise tutti insieme per un motivo, sei ancora un moccioso e pretendi di dettare legge …  
Cosa si dissero poi non riuscì a sentirlo, sicuramente i suoi fratelli erano venuti alle mani, come sempre.

\- Ragioniamo per un istante, voi se volete andate a caccia, resto io qui e quando Niklaus ed Elijah torneranno spiegherò loro la situazione  
E se non fossero tornati disse una vocina nella sua testa che silenziò subito. Sarebbero tornati, dovevano tornare, non l’avrebbero mai lasciata da sola a meno che … sarebbero comunque tornati.  
\- Non conosciamo questo luogo e potremmo perderci, in quanto fratello maggiore suggerisco di …  
Cosa stesse per suggerire Finn Rebekah non lo seppe mai, il rumore di passi lo aveva udito anche lei, due serie di passi, due individui vicini … forse erano loro.

Represse un sospiro di sollievo nel vederli, forse avevano delle risposte.  
\- È stato un completo disastro  
Quelle parole di Elijah le fecero gelare il sangue nelle vene, anche quella notte avrebbero dovuto continuare a fuggire. Le mancava così tanto il suo letto, specialmente da quando sua madre aveva decretato che era troppo grande per dormire con i suoi fratelli e le aveva dato un letto tutto per sé, un bagno caldo, poter mangiare un pasto come si deve, tutto quello la stava portando sull’orlo dell’isteria.  
\- Poteva essere un disastro, è stata solamente una piccola difficoltà  
Due versioni diverse, non era buon segno pensò Rebekah cominciando a innervosirsi, un’altra notte da passare all’agghiaccio e sicuramente in fuga.

\- Quindi? Avete informazioni su dove ci troviamo?  
\- Siamo in Danimarca e il villaggio è Kattegat, dove noi non andremo perchè sembra che il loro indovino sia davvero capace di predire il futuro, il problema è un altro  
Se quello non era un problema allora doveva essere serio si disse Rebekah mentre i suoi fratelli cominciavano velocemente a preparare il necessario per partire  
\- E cosa può esserci di peggio?  
\- Bravik, molti uomini del villaggio hanno partecipato alla battaglia, compreso il padre dei due uomini che abbiamo incontrato.  
Bravik, ricordava di aver sentito un nome simile, forse dai racconti di suo padre, erano per i suoi fratelli ma suo padre le aveva sempre permesso di ascoltare.  
\- L’ultima battaglia di nostro padre. Potrebbero quindi aver sentito parlare di lui, se fosse così dobbiamo andarcene, prima arriveremo in Frisia e prima saremo al sicuro.  
\- E se anche non fosse dobbiamo stare attenti, padre combatté per il regno di Norvegia, questa è la Danimarca, si ricorda sempre il volto dell’uomo che tenta di ucciderti rispetto a quello che si trova alla tua destra.  
\- Tutte scemenze, mangiamo per bene e poi ne riparliamo, è inutile disperarci per così poco, sono passati vent’anni da allora  
\- Non possiamo esserne sicuri, i danesi sono famosi per serbare rancore, ricordiamo cosa nostro padre ci ha raccontato della regina Guoron e di cosa fece per vendicare suo marito, danesi e germani sono un rischio che non possiamo correre  
\- Potremmo andare in Bulgaria, abbiamo delle terre laggiù, nessuno penserebbe a noi

Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio ma sarebbero stati al sicuro meditò Rebekah, sicuramente meglio che appigliarsi a vecchie leggende o temere persino il rumore del vento.  
\- Non è una cattiva idea, sorella. Ma dovremmo compiere il viaggio secondo il tragitto più lungo, passando per il regno dei Franchi, poi le isole degli arabi e infine la Grecia  
\- E perché no l’Ispania e l’Africa? Già stiamo giocando a nascondino, qualche lega in più non ci farà male, cominci tu Nik? Sei sempre stato bravo a nasconderti da nostro padre, anche se poi ti picchiava comunque  
E come sempre finiva in discussioni e litigi, ma almeno adesso avevano una meta si disse Rebekah, fuggire attraverso il regno dei franchi, poi verso le isole degli arabi o l’Italia, la Grecia e infine il regno dei bulgari, e che gli dei li aiutassero.  
\- Esattamente, chi avete incontrato?  
\- Qui ti volevo, ascoltami bene …

  
***

  
\- E così ho trovato questo programma, il nome Ragnar Lothbròk ti dice nulla?  
Diceva qualcosa, eccome se lo diceva pensò Freya, l’espressione meravigliata di suo fratello era tutto un programma, e il rumore di bicchieri infranti nell’altra stanza le fece capire che anche Elijah conosceva quel nome  
\- Quando lo abbiamo conosciuto era più noto come Ragnar Sigurosson, un personaggio invero singolare. Non sono sorpreso dei risultati raggiunti da costui e dalla sua famiglia  
L’uomo nella foresta, lasciarlo vivere era stata un’ottima idea, col senno di poi avevano salvato un grande re, folle ma grande  
\- E non li avrebbe raggiunti se quel giorno lo avessimo ucciso, era con suo fratello e uno dei suoi figli, non so quale esattamente, non lo storpio  
Cosa avesse appena detto poi Klaus Freya non lo capì, le sembrava antico norreno ma … quella lingua le era estranea

\- Niklaus parla norvegese e danese, ha appreso il secondo per quella che definì “la più importante conquista della sua vita”, mi rincresce dire che non andò come sperava  
\- Tu conosci il danese?

\- È una lingua estremamente facile, conoscendo il norreno tiri giù tutto il ceppo … non mi sono serviti a molto nella vita tranne una volta negli anni’50 ma questa è un’altra storia  
\- E tornando a parlare di Ragnar Lothbròk, come lo avete conosciuto?  
Quel pomeriggio era una benedizione, non sarebbe servito a riappacificare i suoi fratelli ma almeno sarebbero scesi a più miti consigli, forse  
\- Tutto cominciò quando arrivammo in Danimarca, e ci perdemmo …

**Author's Note:**

> \- ho fatto violenza su me stessa e ho pasticciato con le timeline  
> \- i fatti di Vikings avvengono nel IX° secolo, la prima data certa di The Originals è 972, dunque a meno di non dimenticare tutte le date e fondere il tutto questa cosa non poteva venire fuori  
> \- Bravik, vi si combatte una battaglia tra danesi e norvegesi, a cui prese parte Sigurðr Hringr, padre del ragnar storico e re di Danimarca  
> \- la Frisia è l'attuale Land dello Schleswig-Holstein, in Germania, più parte dell'Olanda e della Danimarca, all'epoca parte del sacro Romano Impero  
> \- l'Hispania in senso geografico dato che la penisola spagnola era allora in mano agli arabi che l'avevano rinominata Al Andalus, Andalusia, o Sefarad, in ebraico  
> \- il primo impero bulgaro ebbe fine nel 1018, e all'epoca era ancora un regno discretamente forte


End file.
